Banish (ability)
.]] Banish ( or ), is a recurring spell in the Final Fantasy series. It manifests as a projectile of light, or series of projectiles, and deals light-elemental damage. In other games, it will simply grant the Invisible status to a party member. Banish should not be confused with Warp, a recurring spell that removes enemies from battle by casting them into The Void. In some games, Warp is localized in English as Banish. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI Vanish is an Effect spell learned from Phantom. It grants the Vanish status to the target, making all physical attacks miss. Celes is capable of learning the spell naturally at level 48. The spell is vulnerable to Runic. The Invisible status is famously glitchy, making targets vulnerable to magic they are not supposed to be; such as allowing the player to defeat any enemy with Death (this has been fixed in the ''Advance release) and making it possible to cast Raise on living characters to restore HP. Vanish can be cast by Gobbledygook and Level 40 Magic. ''Final Fantasy IX Vanish is a Blue Magic spell learned by eating a Drakan, Vice, Hornet, Gnoll, or Troll and costs 8 MP to cast. It can't be reflected and works with Return Magic. Vanish causes a targeted character to be immune to physical damage. The effect is temporary, and it ends prematurely if the target has magic cast on it. Vanish can be cast by Drakan, Gnoll, Goblin Mage, and Iron Man. Also, if Eiko is equipped with a Diamond as an Add-on and summons Carbuncle, instead of the usual Reflect status, the party will be given Vanish. Final Fantasy XI Banish is the first in a series of Light-elemental damage spells available to White Mages and Paladins. It is capable of damaging any creature (with only special exceptions), but it deals 150% normal damage to undead monsters and has a hidden effect of greatly lowering undead creatures' Defense for a brief period of time. Banish is purchasable in all three starter nations for about 162 gil or less, depending upon fame. Casting Banish with Afflatus Misery active grants a damage bonus to the spell based on the most recent damage taken by the caster. The record of damage taken is reset upon use. Final Fantasy XII The Arcane Magick spell Vanish grants Invisible status to the target for the (initial) cost of 24 MP. Vanish requires the Arcane Magick 4 license that can be purchased for 50 LP. The spell can be bought in Nalbina, Mt Bur-Omisace, and Phon Coast for 4,900 gil. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version of the game, Vanish is a Time Magick found in the Time Magick 3 license for 40 LP. Only the Red and Time Mages can acquire the license, while the Famfrit can allow the Machinist to learn its area-of-effect version, Vanishga. [[Final Fantasy XIV/Legacy|Legacy Final Fantasy XIV]] Banish appeared as an ability at the initial release of Final Fantasy XIV. It was a Thaumaturge spell available for use at Rank 1, cost 3 action points to set, and had an MP cost of 10. The ability dealt astral-elemental damage and reduced the defense on a single enemy. After the release of patch 1.20, Banish; along with Banish II, became unusable by any class in the game. ''Final Fantasy XIV Banish appears in ''Final Fantasy XIV as an enemy ability available to the Corrupted Sprite and Corrupted Pudding enemies. The ability deals damage to a single target. ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Banish is a low level Black Magic spell. Banish deals minor light elemental damage to a foe. The spell costs 2 AP to cast and it has a spell power of 5. The spell can only be used if the Banish Tome item is in the character's inventory. The spell can only be purchased in Spelvia for 500 gil. A variation called Strong Banish can be used when two Psyched Up characters cast Banish during the same turn. Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Banish is a Bravery attack usable by Prishe. It fires a projectile of light at the opponent. Banish costs 30 CP to equip and 150 AP to master. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery VanishFF6.png|Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). FFVI Android Vanish.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (iOS/Android). FFIX Vanish.png|''Final Fantasy IX. FFXII Vanish.PNG|Final Fantasy XII. FFXIV_ARR_Banish.png|Final Fantasy XIV. FF4HoL Banish.png|Banish in ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. PrisheBanish.jpg|''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. FFAB Banish SR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR). FFAB Banish SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+). Trivia *In the manga version of ''Final Fantasy XII, Balthier challenges Vaan to a game where Balthier catches a coin and Vaan must guess which hand it is in. Vaan loses and Balthier explains he won the coin flip using the magic spells Decoy and Vanish to distract Vaan, toss a fake coin while throwing the invisible real coin to Fran, and Vaan lost because he was too naive and didn't watch his surroundings. Category:Final Fantasy VI Effect Magic Category:Final Fantasy IX Blue Magic Category:Final Fantasy XI Divine Magic Category:Final Fantasy XII Arcane Magick Category:Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy XIV Thaumaturgy